Fluffy: A GrimmIchi Story
by WildBerryKitten
Summary: 'I'm currently fawning over a guy, yes a guy. What absolutely sets him off is his awesome blue hair that matches his eyes. It looks so fluffy and I want to touch it! Like really bad...' Ichigo has a crush on his senpai Grimmjow. Will he honor his feeling? AU and some OOC ness. And yaoi as well... Rated M for language and future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for taking the time out to read my first ever GrimmIchi! Continuation will be based on reviews and I will be glad to insert any requests as chapters proceed. Isn't that fun? I've always wanted to write something where readers get to decide what happens next. I'll end my rambling and let you get to the story! ^_^

Chapter 1

You can ask anyone, besides my friends, about who I am. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, it means 'one who protects' not strawberry... Since middle school, everyone has known me as a total badass guy. I can kick anyone's butt no matter how big they are. I'm not ripped, but I've got some visible muscle definition and an eight-pack when it comes to abs. I'm pretty popular with the girls...and unfortunately the guys when I came to high-school. My hair is spiky and a fiery shade of orange. No it's not dyed! It's completely natural. I've always wondered why I get such a hard time with my hair when my friend Orihime's is just as bright!

Anyway, lets give you a short introduction to what's currently going on in my life right now. I'm not easily attracted to others, that is to say I'm not easily impressed. I've had one girlfriend before, her name was Rukia. We broke up because she had a brother-complex and said brother didn't take a liking to me. She was pretty cute and had a firecracker attitude. Yeah, my taste is pretty abstract. That would probably explain my current crush...

I'm currently fawning over a guy, yes a guy. He's about four inches taller than me, has a feral grin, muscles just a bit bigger than mine, and amazing sparkling blue eyes with green and blue paint or something under them, but what absolutely sets him off is his awesome blue hair that matches his eyes. It is so fucking gorgeous. A lot of people talk about it too. Some say it's probably hardened with gel or slimy, but I think it's fluffy! Soft and comfortable for you to just run your fingers through it. I mean the way those three strands fall into his face are proof of it. I really want to touch it. Like really bad.

Why haven't I already? Because of the fact I'll look like a total creep! I mean I already gaze at him in Geometry, the way his brows knit together when he solves a problem difficult to him. Then he'll suddenly just run his fingers through his hair out of frustration. And my face is all like, 'that's so sexy!' But I save my masculinity by returning my attention to the shapes on my paper. Now imagine if I tried to form a sentence in front of him. I'd probably try to act all tough and say some stupid shit. 'Oi Grimmjow! Lemme touch your hair. I just wanna know how much gel you put in it. Ya know, considering mine is similar.' And he'd give me a who-the-hell-is-this-retard look.

I tried to explain my dilemma to my closest circle of friends, but sadly they wrote me off as a stalker.

"Ichi! You've been watching him!? That's some stalker shit!" My red headed pal Renji exclaimed.

"It's quite unexpected of you Kurosaki. I didn't know you could show such desperation." Uryuu stated fixing his glasses. Chad my tall, rather stoic friend just shook his head with a slight grin. I guess he found it funny. Orihime's reaction, took the cake though.

"Oh Ichigo! That is so adorable. This is your first real crush!" She suffocated me in a hug between her gigantic breasts.

"I completely support you! Come to think of it. I know him! His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He's pretty funny. I'm friends with his big sister Nel, she's a third year. We met in the Big Chest Alliance sponsored by Matsumoto sensei." I wasn't surprised by the connection with Nel, but I was surprised she was Grimmjow's sister, considering how happy and open she is. Grimmjow... His name is nice too. I'm glad Orihime's opinion of me hasn't faltered. I need at least one person on my side. I haven't told my dad about this crush of mine, he'd blow the whole thing out of proportion and I'd just kick him the face and storm up to my room. The old man is so damn smothering.

However, I have come up with a plan. I Ichigo Kurosaki, vow that I will stop being a pansy and touch Grimmjow's fucking hair!

It's Friday and I'm gonna do this shit! I'm just gonna walk up to him during lunch and ask him. I mean how bad could it possibly be?

"Don't do it Ichigo..." Renji is so damn discouraging.

"Why the hell not?" I ask annoyed.

"It's just weird and what if he gets all hostile? Will you fight 'im?" We sit down in our usual spot under a tree in the courtyard.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of him. I'd rather avoid a fight today though, not in the mood." It's not a lie, but he's kind of my crush. Nobody wants to have to kick their crush's ass. Yes, I'm cocky and believe I can kick fluffy's ass. I wonder how he fights.

"Shut the fuck up Nnoitra!" I hear someone yell. Oh look, it's Grimmjow... Damn he looks extra sexy angry.

"Hey chill! You know your sister is hot! Not my fault she wore shorts today. If they would just come off..." Grimmjow punched him in the dead center of his face.

"Don't fuckin' eye grope her pervert. Not my fault ya creep around so much ya can't get a girl. Need to stop smiling all the time." Nnoitra is a creep.

"Damn Grimm... Ya hit me kinda hard this time." He looks around and spots me looking at Grimmjow. I turn away quickly and try to talk to Renji that is having a hard time opening his juice box.

"What the hell?! Why ain't the pointy straw gettin' through the hole?!" Renji has stabbed his juice for the fifth time with no success, so I decide to snatch it away and open it for him. He looks at me like I just walked on water and happily sips away. I roll my eyes and hear Nnoitra talking.

"That guy with the traffic cone hair was starin' at us pretty hard Grimm..." Not at you believe me it was only directed at Grimm. That's a cute nickname. He's cute.

"Huh? Who are ya talkin' bout Nnoi?" Nnoitra points toward Renji and I. I continue to observe them out of my peripheral vision. Grimmjow has a momentary look of confusion and apparently realizes who I am after a moment. "That's a first year. Last name's Kurosaki I think. Not worth my time." What the hell? Not worth his time? Is he trying to say I'm a bitch or something? I should kick his ass! I glance over at him and he grins wide, challenging me. I start to get up, but Renji grabs my arm.

"I'd prefer it if ya kept all your insides on the inside Ichi. If you fight him, he might reverse that..." I shake him off.

"If he thinks I'm a punk, I'll prove him wrong. Have some faith in me Renji. You've seen me fight!"

"Yeah, you're strong, but he's an animal. No mercy. Even if he's older than you..." Renji states worried. I sigh and settle down. Grimmjow laughs and starts to speak again.

"Like I said Nnoi. Not worth my time." His sister Neliel enters the courtyard in her gym uniform and Nnoitra whistles earning a punch in the gut from Grimmjow. They go sit at a table and eat some sweets she brought with her. I'm seething next to Renji who hands me a juice box and I sip from it. Grimmjow turns around for a moment and licks the icing off a strawberry cupcake while staring at me. My face heats up as he swirls his tongue around the mound of icing and licks off the remains from the corner of his mouth. I choke on my juice and he chuckles.

"You alright?" Renji asks. I nod and get up to leave. The last class is in a few minutes and Byakuya sensei is a total prick about being late and unprepared. He also resents me for dating his younger sister, Rukia. It calms my nerves knowing Grimmjow won't be there. I only have electives, Geometry, and lunch with him. Yet as I make my way to class, he's still on my mind. It should be illegal to eat icing like he did. I wonder what it would feel like, his tongue on my skin. The texture, the heat, and him. It overwhelms me. The bell rings and I curse.

"Kurosaki-san you are late..." Byakuya sensei says as I enter.

"I know Byakuya sensei." He frowns.

"I told you not to use my first name. Kuchiki sensei is much more proper. You were the only person late to my class today. My expectations of punctuality are very high for my students." I groan inwardly as he motions me to stand in front of his desk and hands me a detention slip. He smiles.

"You're the first person to be late to my class this year. That's rather special. Don't you think?" I nod and move to my usual seat in the back of the class next to Chad. He shakes his head and I sigh. The lesson today is on an overview of Shakespearean tragedies... Oh joy.

Zaraki sensei is a complete sadist. No doubt about it. He has us running laps around the school for detention and afterwards we're supposed to organize the gym storage room. There's only three of us...

"Gilga, Kurosaki, and Jaegerjaques! Get your asses into the gym now!" He yells down at us from the rooftop and we all jog to the entrance. I trip over a leg and fall flat on my face and hear someone cackling like a hyena. Nnoitra is a complete asshole... Grimmjow just looks down and turns to go inside.

"I thought ya would laugh at that! First year flat on his face. Cheer up!" Grimmjow is still silent and apparently annoyed at something. I walk in behind them and we soon reach the gym. Zaraki sensei unlocks the gym storage and tapes up a picture of what he wants it to look like and leaves. We'll be here all afternoon. Grimmjow starts carrying out the weights and Nnoitra gathers some random equipment. I take out all the mats.

"Alright Nnoi you can organize the equipment and gear. I'll do the weights," he glances back at me coming out of the storage room, "you can do whatever is left. I just wanna go the fuck home so don't be slow with this shit. Ya got that first year?" People really think it's easy to ignore someone or something that pisses you off. It isn't in the slightest. He's still staring at me waiting for an answer.

"You're not the king of this shit, but I'll just go along with it because it seems sufficient. Just because you're a second year doesn't mean I'll take any superior bullshit from you." I set the mats aside and cross my arms waiting for his retort. He drops the weights in his hand and they roll out around him. Damn... he was carrying sets of fifties.

"So you've got balls. I'm not in the mood to beat up some cocky little kid, but I just might beat your ass if ya keep saying shit like that. I'm your fucking senpai, not the other way around." His ocean water eyes have turned into devilish blue flames with a snarl printed onto his face. I gulp and he stacks up the weights again and I continue with the mats. I can't lie, that was a bit scary... In about two hours we're finished with everything and I go to my locker to get my stuff for weekend homework. I got extra from Byakuya sensei.

As I'm walking out, I see Grimmjow walking home alone. I think about calling out to him, but decide against it. I really want to know what was bothering him, yet I can't shake the feeling that he'll say it's none of my business and tell me to 'fuck off.' Maybe it concerns why he and Nnoitra were in detention. I want to comfort him in some way. His fluffy teal tufts are illuminated by the moon as he walks with a tall and long stride. He's gorgeous in his black button down, grey stonewashed jeans, and all white high top sneakers. He has a silver cartilage piercing in his left ear and his bag is thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey senpai!" I call out and regret it as soon as he turns around annoyed. He stops with an eyebrow raised and I jog over to him. What do I say?

"Why are you walking home alone?" He snorts.

"I don't need a fuckin' escort. I can take care of my own damn self."

"I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I was just curious because you were upset in detention earlier. I was kind of worried about you." His expression became quizzical.

"What for? I don't even know ya. And ya don't even know me." Both true. He's kind of hard to talk to.

"You're not easy to talk to. Look, I just wanted to let you know that I was genuinely concerned. Even if you did treat me like an asshole earlier I can overlook that." He shakes his head at me.

"Whatever." He walks away down the road. What was that grin for? I catch up to him.

"Ya gonna follow me home like a lost puppy?" He asks.

"No. I just wanted to know why you grinned at me. It would probably bug me all weekend if I didn't ask you about it." He shakes his head.

"I just find it ironic that ya care about a guy that cursed ya out. Why is that Ichigo?" I know I was blushing...

"How'd you figure out my name?!" He laughs.

"It was on the detention list. Strawberry huh?" I stop walking and so does he.

"I'm not a fucking strawberry! It means 'one who protects.' That's what my mother meant for it to be!"

"Calm the fuck down orange top. Ya don' gotta be all sensitive about it. It was just a joke." I calm down and continue walking with him and we end up two streets away from my house.

"Hey... You live near me. You live in this apartment complex?"

"Yeah. All by myself. Told ya I don't need an escort. Or adult supervision. Do ya live in one of the apartments?"

"Nope. I live two streets over. My dad owns the clinic..." He seems uninterested now knowing I'm further away than an elevator ride.

"See ya next week then." He begins to walk away and I remember my personal goal for today.

"Oi Grimmjow!" He turns around slowly.

"Whaddya want?" I walk up to him as cool as I can because my heart is beating faster with every step I take. I stand in front of him and put all my weight on my right leg and smirk.

"Your hair looks so fucking fluffy. Lemme touch it." He stifles a laugh.

"You're a weird ass guy. I cuss you out and threaten to beat you. You walk home with me and wanna touch my hair... If I didn't know any better," He leaned in a few inches away from my face, "I'd say you got a crush on your senpai..." Damn my ability to blush so easily. He thumps me in the center of my forehead and turns to walk towards the apartments. "Bye Berry boy!"

"You damn fluffy bastard!" I yell in embarrassment and frustration and he barks out an irritating bout of laughter. I run home and punch my dad in the face as soon as he flies out the door towards me and I sigh. Heading up towards my room I yell at him through his whining that I was late because I got detention for being late, and he replies that it was very ironic. I flop on my bed and began to think about Grimmjow and his cocky attitude that has a matching grin. That asshole is gonna get it Monday. I'll rip his hair out if that's what it's going to take for me to feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I honestly don't know how often I'll be updating... I'm going to try my best to make chapters no longer than a week apart! Thank you for any and all support. *bows*

Chapter 2

I woke up Saturday afternoon with a boner. It was mocking me horribly. I had an erotic dream about none other than Grimmjow and it pissed me off. I absolutely refused to touch myself as the images of his sweaty body latticed with mine and our hot breaths intermingled appeared before me. His cotton candy tufts of hair were tickling my neck and chest as he placed a hot, steamy trail of kisses down my body. I might have creamed myself in my sleep if I hadn't woken up as he kissed my pelvis. Sadly, my little friend was not appreciating all this neglect. I took a cold shower and headed downstairs in some navy sweats and a white v-neck.

My little sister Yuzu was making lunch while my other sister Karin was watching cartoons. I was relieved to see my old man was already at the clinic. Sometimes it seems like he doesn't even try to work...

"Ichi-nii! I made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches! Are you hungry?" Yuzu said happily as she saw me walking toward the kitchen.

"Sounds yummy." I sat at the table. "Karin aren't you gonna eat?"

"Already did sleepyhead..." She replied as she layed out on the couch. I began eating and Yuzu sat a glass of juice next to my bowl and she went to join Karin. I quickly finished eating and headed back upstairs to start on my shitload of homework.

I groaned as I read the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene over for the second time. I have to analyze the importance of the scene and then translate it to modern day language. I could sum that up pretty quick. Romeo is saying_ Juliet I think you're hot! Your face is so sexy and shit it shines like the sun! I wanna fuck you right now, but our parents would be mad about it._ Then, Juliet is like _I wish Romeo was here so we could make out again. I know he's older than me, but he's so HAWT. I wish our parents would chill. I'd totally disown them if I could get me some more Romeo!_ After all that, he climbs up there and makes out with her and they go get married in secret like the next day. Of course that would probably not pass with Kuchiki sensei, but that's how I see it.

After I finish that, I have a ton of review questions at the end of the play and I finish up my Geometry in a decent time period. I study for history a bit then I lay back down. I'm so bored... I text Renji and he's busy working out and stuff at weekend practice with the basketball team. Chad is working and I don't want to hang out with Uryu by myself. The images of the dream slither their way into the forefront of my mind and I quickly shake my head trying to blur them away. I hear a knock at the door and almost fall out of the bed scrambling to get up. I hear Yuzu answer the door followed by my name saying it was Orihime and my friends. I wonder who else could be here besides the usual crowd. I walk downstairs.

"Oh hell no..." I breath no louder than a whisper as Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and a bubbly Orihime with baked goods enter.

"Ichi-kun! I got off early at the bakery and my manager let me bring some leftovers from the morning home. I thought we could share. I bumped into Grimm-kun and his friend walking this way. I thought they were coming to see you, so I invited them with me!" Sometimes Orihime's cheerful and overly friendly personality was a curse on my soul. The two assholes smirked and waved at me. Grimmjow was wearing camo cargo pants and a black wife beater with matching low top sneakers and Nnoitra was wearing white skinny jeans, matching shoes, and a black t-shirt that said HOLLOW INSIDE in white letters. Orihime handed the bread and pastries to Yuzu and bounded over to me in her pink sundress and sandals.

"This is your chance Ichi! Good luck!" She whispered excitedly to me as she went to go help Yuzu sort things out.

"So much for monday Berry..." Grimmjow said.

"Awh. Don't tease our lil' kouhai here on his day off from tha' hell hole we call school." Nnoitra smiled after he spoke.

"You say not to mention it, but you refer to it by calling me kouhai. This isn't some shoujo manga, and we aren't even close enough for that." I scoff. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"You told me where ya lived. I assumed it was an invitation. I thought I'd bring a friend along too. It's not like he's gonna be a third wheel... Oh wait he just might be..." Grimmjow says in mock thought and Nnoitra gasps just as fake.

"Whatever do ya mean Grimm? Could it be that lil' Kurosaki here has a crush on his fluffy senpai?" My face contorted in horror. He had told him about my indirect confession yesterday.

"I'm not sure about all that Nnoi, but he's got one hell of a blush when I get close to him. Or maybe he's just shy around everyone. Give it a try." Nnoitra walks up to me and gets in my face, and I scowl deeply.

"Nah, it's just you bud. Just you and your fucking fluffy hair." They cackle together and I'm almost pushed over the edge with fury.

"DO NOT say the 'f' word in my house around my little sisters..." I say through gritted teeth.

"I'm sooooo sorry Ichigo! Grimm's hair just," he snickers, "excites me so much! Mind if I touch it Grimm?" He turns towards Grimmjow who has the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"How bold of you to ask Nnoitra. It was so straightforward how could I say no to ya? Go ahead. I'd be honored." He lets Nnoitra run both hands through his never ending field of wild blue grass and I can feel my emotional barrier breaking. I could almost cry...

"Wow. It's so soft... It's not hard like it's been gelled down or anythin'. It sits like this naturally..."

"Sure does. I play with it in the morning a bit to get it to flow a certain way, but other than that I don't have to do anything to it. Isn't that something Berry boy?" He asks pointedly at me. I can't even open my mouth to form words. My eyes are probably round and glassy threatening tears so I direct my gaze to the floor. Why would he be so cruel? Knowing how I felt, he would deliberately hurt me like that. He and Nnoitra had stopped chuckling for a moment, when I started sniffling. It was too late to stop the round giant tears from splashing on the floor. I felt like a bitch. I wasn't badass anymore. I had gotten my feelings stomped on. I wasn't Ichigo Kurosaki who could kick anybody's ass. I was Berry boy having tears rain down mercilessly over some guy.

Karin and Yuzu couldn't hear or see me from in the kitchen where they were laughing and talking with Orihime about things at her job. I squeezed my shut as tight as I could and balled my fists up until my knuckles turned white. I was quickly turning from hurt to infuriated.

"Oi Grimm... Ya think we overdid it?"

"Well I didn't think he would actually cry... Hey Ichigo are ya-" I cut him off with a fist in the dead center of his face and delivered an identical blow to Nnoitra who was too stunned to react. They stumbled, but didn't fall. I lifted my head up and let them behold my tear-streaked face in all its glory.

"So it was funny to play with my feelings huh? Were they just too tempting to pass up on? I thought for a moment last night that I had a chance... Even if it wasn't to date you Grimmjow I thought there was a chance to get closer to you. Turns out you're just an asshole with nice hair! I just can't believe I was too stupid to see that..." I laughed awkwardly. "My friends tried to warn me that this was pointless. All of them except Orihime thought it was creepy or wrong. Saying you'd just try to pick a fight. Turns out the outcome was way worse than that..." I wiped away my left over tears with my hands and finished calming down as Orihime happily walked into the hallway.

"Yuzu and I warmed up the sweets and poured some milk for all of us! Won't you three come in the kitchen?" She frowned as the tension finally hit her and she saw my face and the slight bruises forming on Grimmjow and Nnoitra's. I sighed.

"Yeah. We're coming..." I walked behind Orihime and the other two followed. Grimmjow touched my shoulder lightly and a shrugged it off. He grabbed it this time firmly making me turn around.

"Sorry alright. I didn't think your feelings were serious or whatever. We were just tryna have fun and tease ya. Aren't ya more thick skinned than this?" I turned around without a reply an toted my snack up to my room and slammed the door loudly. Orihime came in a few moments later with some donuts and sat beside me on the floor. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were in the doorway shortly after. I nodded reluctantly granting them access. We ate in silence for a while and Orihime finally broke the silence.

"Grimm-kun! My friend Ichi-kun... Well... He has feelings for you. A-And I don't mean just like friends or classmates. I mean like boyfriend and boyfriend! So I would um.. I would appreciate it if you would listen to them and if possible accept them because Ichigo is a really nice guy and he deserves a nice boyfriend... And I think you can be nice if you try! N-Not to say that you are mean! Nel just always talks about how aggressive you are at club meetings." She plays with her thumbs in her lap and looks between the three of us.

"Thanks Orihime, but I already know that Grimmjow doesn't like me that way. He probably doesn't even like me at all. He's probably incapable of such a thing as genuinely liking someone." I circle the rim of my glass with my index finger.

"Alright." Grimmjow says stretching.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" Nnoitra asks.

"I'll go out with Ichigo."

"HUH!? We were just teasin' him and shit downstairs! What made ya flip the fuckin' script so damn fast?!"

"Call it a favor for a friend of my sister's." He gives a small grin to Orihime who clapped happily.

"No." I say. "I won't go out with you as a fucking favor. If you like to do favors, do me one and leave me the hell alone." My temper is rising rapidly and I abruptly stand up. "You think my feelings are a damn favor Grimmjow!? I'd rather die alone than go out with some cocky bastard who only dates people for favors!" He rises and stands directly in front of me and grabs my hand and shoves it into his hair.

"I ain't a guy who's all lovey-dovey and shit. Just call that previous comment a mask over my emotions or whatever. I find ya interesting Ichigo. You intrigue me... to say the least. Your hair is pretty damn incredible itself." I let my fingers travel to his scalp and back and I let my other hand join in on the pleasure. It's by far a thousand times softer than I could imagine and it has a slight silky texture. I let it curl around my fingers and slide off of my palms and I'm content for that moment. I return back to reality.

"Was that a confession senpai?" I smirk.

"Call it what you want... I ain't denying it though..." He grins.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to earn a yes out of me now won't you?" He looks confused as my hands drop from his head.

"What do you mean? I thought ya liked me already. Why can't you say yes right now?"

"Because you were an asshole about it." I say matter-of-factly. "Now you have to earn it. Unless your interest was just really shallow after all..." I had just challenged him, he wasn't gonna back down from it either. He frowned then gave me that shit eating grin and his eyes were burning with those flames again. I swear I had a chill.

"Fine. I'll have you begging for me to never leave your side by next Saturday. I guarantee it. By any means necessary. Berry boy." He left my room without another word.

"Ah shit... Ya fired him up. He doesn' chase after people. Yer life is gonna be hell over this next week." Nnoitra goes to follow Grimmjow and I hear the front door open and close.

"Oh Ichi-kun! Isn't this great? Grimm-kun accepts you! I'm so happy for you!" She hugs me and almost suffocates me between her breasts. I may have gotten the guy, but I'm not particularly overjoyed by this fact. I realize having Grimmjow chase after me is the equivalent of attracting a dangerous mental patient.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My wifi has been down *tears* I'm so sorry for the late update. I feel like I've broken my previous promise already! Such an epic fail... I haven't given up on this story. It's too soon! If you guys/gals want some longer chapter let me know. I've realized they're relatively short...

* * *

Chapter 3

It's Wednesday and I haven't seen Grimmjow except for in class. He doesn't come up to talk to me during lunch and he hasn't been back over my house either. What the hell is going on? Was that bastard lying Saturday? Did he just set me up or some shit? I bet he did it to save face in front of Orihime because she'd tell his sister or some shit. What an asshole...

It's lunch time now and I'm with Renji and Uryu at a small picnic table in the courtyard. We ditched the tree today because apparently Uryu prepared something for all of us to try today. He keeps bragging about how he was cooking with Orihime and thought he could redo some of her recipes. I should've bought lunch today... Renji is all excited though. He treats it like Fear Factor every time he tries her cooking and he think Uryu will be worse.

"Alright! Bring it on Ishida! My stomach is made of steel!" He pipes up after slamming a fist on the table.

"Don't be barbaric Abarai-san... There's enough to go around. Besides, I redid her dishes. They aren't hazardous anymore. Like her wasabi upside down chocolate mustard cake with cabbage and pork icing... I made it an upside down chocolate pineapple cake, wasabi mustard cabbage, and some pork kabobs." Uryu says setting everything out in the table. I can't lie, it looks pretty decent. The guy has an OCD lookout on every aspect of life though. Renji snorts anyway while he grabs his own plate.

"I'll be the judge of that four eyes..." He takes a bite of the cabbage. "Damn! This is spicy, yet it pleases my taste buds... Alright the pork next," he chomps, "ok ok... Not too shabby. Ichi what do you think?" I've been reluctant to try anything, looks can be very deceiving. Grimmjow for example. He talks a lot of shit, but apologies soon after. I take a bite of the cabbage. It is spicy... The pork is good.

"It's pretty good Uryu." I give him a nod as I chew.

"See. There is no doubt in any of my skills! I excel in all that I do." He smiled in triumph.

"Except getting a date with Inoue..." Renji says after eating some more pork. I can't help but laugh as Uryu flares up in anger.

"Just eat the damn cake..." He sighs. Renji and I take a bite. The flavor is kind of contrasting it should have been...

"Strawberries... Totally would have been better than pineapples." Renji says nodding as if to agree with his own opinion. "The pineapples just aren't doing it for me."

"Same here." I say. What? I can't like strawberries? Or are you laughing because it seems fitting? All of you are assholes... Just for a moment though.

"Well then don't eat the damn thing. Both of you are ungrateful of this wonderful meal I have prepared for you! I guess this mean Orihime won't like it either..." Uryu frowns a bit as fixes his glasses. We weren't really harsh at all. It was constructive criticism! I guess we were just guinea pigs before he gave it to his longtime crush. He takes the rest of his things and walks away.

"Bet tomorrow he's gonna bring a strawberry chocolate one. If it's good, let's tell him it's bad so we can have more sweet throughout the week." Renji always seems to find beneficial things out of every situation... I shake my head and get up to walk away.

"Don't be an ass about it Renji. You know he'll figure it out by the third time." I say grinning. I decide to get an early start to my locker. I have gym class today, and I don't want to change when Grimmjow is in there. I'm bound to see him or he's bound to see me. I feel uneasy about it now. We haven't made direct eye contact all week, and I know those icy blue eyes will give me goosebumps. Not to mention the guy is rather sexy... I've only seen him shirtless once. A peek couldn't hurt right? Just to fuel a few fantasies.

No Ichigo. Don't give in. You called off the chase and he's supposed to come after you. He said he would and that's that. If he doesn't, of fucking well. There are plenty of other people I can date. This is what I say to convince myself, yet I know I'm not gonna give up on him. Even after he was a complete bastard about my feelings. I grab my clothes out of my locker and head for the gym. It's empty. Awesome.

I head into the locker room and pull my shirt of first. The pants and shoes are next. It's kind of nice changing alone. I've gotten a few stares myself and it is a little uncomfortable. A few guys have hit on me before because of my lean figure and girlish skin. How is skin girlish? It's skin! Anyway, when they hit on me I hit them back. End of story. They were all creeps. I sit on the bench and let out a big sigh. I'm so ready to go home...

"Long day?" Shit. Shit. Shit. I was supposed to be alone. I didn't check the damned showers! I know that voice to. I'd know that voice even if I was deaf... The vibrations it sent through my body as he spoke were tremors. I decided it was best not to look at him. If I did, his hair would get me first, then those eyes would keep me captured. I'd walk forward and beg for him. For his touch and for his permission to grip those luscious locks.

"Why ain't ya lookin' at me? Are you afraid? Or are you blushin' so hard you don't want me to see?" He sat next to me and I saw he was wrapped in nothing but a towel. His body was still wet and my eyes followed every drop of water that hit the floor. His hair is probably still wet too, damp at the least. It would be plastered to his neck and forehead and tangled ever so slightly. I wanted to look so bad. He chuckled.

"You've been waiting for me to approach you all week haven't ya? I know. I've done it all on purpose. Avoidin' you gaze as you stared at me in class. Didn't eat lunch in the courtyard. I even stayed on the other side of the field or court during gym. I wanted to see how much restraint you had." I looked. Dammit I looked. He was grinning wildly like the feral beast he is inside. Those eyes weren't icy, but hungry. He wanted me. Maybe not with the purest feeling in the world, but it was a heavy desire nonetheless. His hair was wet. It was exactly as I pictured it too. The drops from it made tiny pools on his shoulders. I let my gaze travel and I saw those perfect abs and nicely sized biceps and everything else that made everyone who lusted after his body want him. The best part about the whole thing was that he wet and he was fucking shimmering.

"I have a lot of damn restraint thank you very much. I wasn't going to come after you at all." I need a wing-man or somebody by my side that gives better reassurance than myself. He laughs again.

"Ya probably do. I thought you would've touched me by now. This is a lot of people's wet dream. Well, maybe if I took this towel off..." He was teasing. Right?

"Probably, but not mine. Like I'd dream of you past a nightmare. If I wanted to touch you I would have Grimmjow. I just wanted to see if you'd really come after me past that Saturday Grimmjow. Actually, being apart from you makes me realize that I didn't want you that much after all. I mean, I've already touched your hair. That was my motive." I'm going to hell. Is it okay for me to lie this much under thirty seconds?

"That's fine, but I never said I was finished with you, Ichigo. I told you I was gonna make you beg for me. I never fucking give up either." My eyes left his body the whole while I was talking, but when he said my name I just had to turn towards him. When had he gotten this close?! As he saw my facial expression turn into the slight shock it held, he leaned in and kissed me.

His lips were almost as soft as his hair, yet the kiss itself was rough. He moved his hand to the small of my back and pressed my body against his. Skin on skin. His bare chest was against mine and everything was getting hot. I wish I had seen him shower earlier. I probably would have gotten in myself. To be this close just isn't enough. I need more of Grimmjow. So much more.

Suddenly as it had happened it was over. All the heat and skin was gone, and he moved away. I was dazed. That was a critical hit against my emotional boundaries.

"Why..." I asked softly.

"Why did I kiss you?" He asked back and I shook my head.

"Why did you stop?" At this point in time I knew how I looked. My face was pink, my lips were wet and probably swollen from being against his, and my eyes were probably smoldering as I spoke. I swore I saw him blush.

"Because... Class is about to start!" He gave me that grin again. It brought me back to reality. Fuck class. I looked at my phone sitting next to me. We had twenty minutes before the five minute bell to start making your way to class. He wasn't just about to leave. After I got a taste? I want the whole damn meal...

"We've got twenty minutes Grimmjow." I said scooting closer. "Unless you're worried about getting caught." I give him my own smirk and he snorts.

"I've fucked people in closets... What's a make out session in the locker room?" He pushed me down on the bench. Before I could say anything else he had me captured in other kiss. This one wasn't as rough, but it was much more satisfying. I let his tongue slip into my mouth eagerly. My hands instantly traveling to that mass of fluffy heaven and locking into place. He explored every inch of my mouth hungrily and greedily, as if he had to taste every inch of it himself. He only pulled away after he needed air. I had lost all my breath long ago.

"Chocolate and pineapples?" He asked after licking my bottom lip.

"Y-Yeah. Ishida made a cake..." I said after remembering how to speak.

"I would've preferred chocolate and strawberries... Chocolate and you." I punched him in the chest and he chuckled.

After a few more of his sinful kisses, he put on his clothes. Yes, his ass is nice and firm. No, I didn't get to see his package. I wanted to though... He grinned and blew me a kiss before he left. The bell rang as soon as he was out of sight. I put on my gym clothes and waited for my other classmates and Zaraki sensei's booming voice to tell us what torture was planned for this evening.

We're on the track today and somehow I became the anchor runner in our team relay. I'm glad we had a decent third leg because I hated playing catch up with the other teams. The losing teams have to do one thousand push-ups before they leave today. I'm not in the mood. As I'm handed the baton I sprint the whole four hundred meters without letting up. When I cross the finish line I place the baton in sensei's hand and he laughs and smacks me hard in the back.

"You did it again Kurosaki! You saved those poor guys asses. They're crying tears of joy! Can't say much for the losing teams though... Something must've gave you some pep today... You were really early too. Some girl give you a good luck session?" He asks laughing as loud and powerful as his voice. I turn red remembering Grimmjow's kisses. If only sensei knew it wasn't a girl that occupied my fantasies...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Son, you look... flushed today! Was gym class too taxing for you?" My old man asked once I got in the door.

"Trying to say I'm out of shape old man? When's the last time you walked further than the convenience store?" He opened his mouth then closed it again immediately. He probably didn't even know. I shut him up for once.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed. I was on cloud nine at the thought of Grimmjow. I have to admit that the guy is one hell of a kisser. I didn't know I could feel that much from a kiss. Parting from those lips was such sweet sorrow... I want them back so much. No, I need him back. I want all of him. Not just the lips and the hair either. His hands were strong and firm like all his rippling muscles across his body. He is absolutely gorgeous. I bit my lip and looked at my cellphone. If I asked Orihime, I could get her to get his number from Nel. I could definitely call. I wanna hear his voice...

Shit! Damn it all! I can't call him! No way in hell am I going to admit defeat. Ichigo Kurosaki is better than begging for someone's body. My hormones are making a good argument though. I wish he wasn't so damn smug and full of himself. He would definitely make a big deal out of it. Those kisses were amazing. I just... My phone is buzzing.

"Yo. It's Ichi." I wait for a moment because I don't recognize the number. There's the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Don't be alarmed or whatever, but I asked Nel to get your number from Orihime. I lied and told her it was for a project. But yeah. I know that ya probably already know why I'm calling." I had no fucking clue why Grimmjow would call me. It actually scares me quite a bit that he called as I was have some pretty lewd thoughts about him. Maybe he was thinking of me too?

"Actually I don't. Care to explain." I should be on the bomb squad. I even amaze myself with my outer calm.

"I just can't get your face outta my head. I know it ain't normal and probably sounds kinda creepy, but it's true. I thought that if I talked to you, I might get over it. When I remembered how you looked, with your lips swollen and your eyes looked like they were melting. I realized how bad I wanted you." Confession number two I guess. He's really good at tearing down my defenses. How can I ignore this? How could I possibly brush this off?

"Grimmjow... What exactly are you saying? I don't really..."

"I wanna fuck you." Blunt much? He takes a short pause. "I wanna feel all of you. Your hips and thighs as my hands glide over them and grip them. I wanna hear you panting, screaming my name. Moaning and begging loudly for me to give you more. I want you to be mine, exclusively. I don't give a damn about everyone else who wants to jump on my dick Ichigo. I want you." A wave of relief washed over me. I wasn't the only one with feelings like this, and thank Kami we're on the phone. I know for a fact how red my face is. I can't even find an intelligent response.

"Really... I didn't you felt that way. I mean, I knew you obviously wanted to do something with me, but not that serious..." I settled into my bed with my legs crossed comfortably. This would probably be a while.

"I'm dead serious Ichigo. I want all of you. Your body and feelings. I don't want ya to think of any other guy except for me. Or girl for that matter. Hell, I don't even wanna hear ya talk about your sisters! I don't care if you have feelings for other people that aren't romantic. I want them all to be about me. At least until I stop feeling this way. I know. I'm fucking possessive."

"So you want to monopolize me? Is it because of some insecurities or what?"

"Stop bullshitting with me Ichigo. I know you have feelings for me too. You had them before I had them for you... Stop fucking teasing me already. It ain't fun for you to play with my feelings. I seriously like you!" He yells into the phone.

"Well, now you know how it felt for me to come and play your dumbass joke with Nnorita..." I say in a low tone and I can hear him smack his forehead.

"I'm really sorry. I know I'm an asshole for that, but can't ya forgive me now. What about us kissing in the locker room? Didn't that change anything? I know you felt what I felt in there. How our lips molded together. It was perfect. I ain't giving up on something like that. I know I can't say things in a gentle or romantic way, but I really do like you Ichigo... Will you please go out with me? Seriously and officially." I wanna scream 'yes' at the top of my lungs. I've really been waiting for this for some time now. It just feels like giving up. He really did hurt my feelings that day. Would I want to go out with someone who toys with me like that?

"Alright." Apparently so. "But you have to stop the bullshit with Nnorita. Best friend or not, I don't fucking like him. He doesn't care about my feelings either. So he's gotta shape up or ship out. I also wanna kiss more and try to be more considerate of me okay? And I will NOT have any sex at school. Ever."

"Understood." I can hear the beginnings of a smile in his voice. "Can I come over?"

"Absolutely not. My sisters and father are here. I don't want to introduce you to them in that way yet. Besides, I have a feeling you're not coming to do any talking..."

He groans. "Alright. Just say I'm helping you with something. I'm your senpai right? They won't think anything of it. I swear I'll keep my pants on... And I won't try to remove yours."

"Only for an hour. Maybe an hour and half. But after that you have to go!" He chuckles and says he'll be right over and not to keep him waiting at the door. I quickly get up to straighten up my room and make up the bed. I have a lot of manga, so maybe that will give us something to talk about... I change into some sweats and a tshirt and make it downstairs just int time for him to ring the doorbell, but my damn goat faced father is already there.

"HELLO THERE! Aren't you a um... delinquent looking fellow... You hair is a peculiar color too." He frowns. "You're not here for either of my daughters are you? I won't give them away to-" I round house kick him out of the way before he can say anything else.

"He's my senpai from school dad. Leave him alone. His hair isn't any weirder than mine. Don't come bother us in my room either." I take Grimmjow upstairs and slam my door shut.

"Your dad is kinda lively ain't he?" He asks sitting on the bed after taking off his jacket. He wore a tank top. Damn those arms. Is everything about him just sexy all of a sudden?

"More like annoying... So what do you want to do. I've got manga and a bunch of video games. We could listen to some music too." I sit next to him and he looks over and smirks.

"How about we do more of what we did in the locker room first? I kind of miss your lips..." He instantly attaches his lips to mine and I quickly flow into his movements. It feels hotter than before. Is it because we're in my room? I don't have to be as cautious now. I locked the door. I moan as he forces my mouth open and he sucks on my tongue. Somehow I've made my way into his lap and we're kissing more intensely now. His hands slide up the back of my shirt and then grab me everywhere. I tug on the hair at the nape of his neck and he growls dominantly. He grips my ass and kneads it as our tongues intertwine. I wanna feel his chest... His bare chest under the palm of my hands. I pull away for some much needed air.

"So much better than in the locker room... Can you take off your shirt?" I ask before stripping of my own. "I really like skin on skin..." He grins and takes his top off and tosses it, uncaring where it lands. He's soon on top of me with one knee between my legs. I squirm a bit as it presses against me and he begins to kiss me again. This time on my neck. I didn't know I was this sensitive. "G-Grimm..." I can't even finish his name as his lips travel lower and envelop a nipple into his mouth. I buck my hips upward as a tingling sensation resonates through my entire body. I'm starting to get hard and I want more friction down there.

"Do ya want more Ichigo? I can feel you pressing against my knee and your heart is beating faster than before. Or should I stop? I know you don't want to get more intimate because your family might hear." He looks up at me and smirks. "I'm tryna be considerate of you." All the blood that's supposed to help my brain function is probably heading toward my dick right now. Someone else should answer for me.

"Yeah give me more, but no sex. Can we just r-rub against each other?" Grimmjow nods and spreads my legs open. He hovers over me and presses his crotch against mine and I shudder. He's so warm and hard. Harder than I thought. He's pretty big too... His hips start moving and grinding with so much force. I guess he isn't very patient at all.

"Ichigo... Move your hips too. We'll both feel better." I do as he says and I let out a moan. He was so right. The tip of my erection felt amazing against his. I bet it would feel even better without clothes. I pushed against him more and heard him grunt a little. We both started moving faster and our breathing sped up. My fingers connected to his hair instantly as his head traveled lower to suck on the other neglected nipple. It was all too much. I was moaning and making sounds I never made before.

"I-I think I might cum... It's too much... We s-should stop... Let's stop.." I spoke the words between pants and I meant them, yet my hips wouldn't stop moving against his. Did I really wanna stop now? Or could I let him push me to orgasm? This is going too fast. I've never done things like this before. Not even with a girl... Nevertheless Grimmjow slowed his motions to a halt. "You stopped..."

"You asked me to. If I didn't, it's classified as molestation. I'm not a rapist or a molester Ichi..." He's never called me Ichi before. I like that much better than Berry boy... "I'm being considerate remember. I won't force you." He kissed my cheek lightly and sat up. "Good boyfriend don't have any need for things like that." He smiled and helped me sit up after I had calmed down some.

"Thank you. Grimm." I sighed. "That was something though... I've never experienced anything like that before. I can't even imagine what..." I trail off and blush at my perverse thoughts.

"What sex feels like?" He hit the nail on the head. "Don't think about it too much. There's plenty of time for that. I'll make sure ya have the best first time of your life. Guaranteed."

* * *

Grimmjow left shortly after we talked about the latest shounen manga and he admitted that he even read yaoi from time to time. I found it hilarious. He argued that is was wholesome literature that we should study in class. I'd probably take that class myself... I still find it a bit unconventional that I have feelings for Grimmjow and just last week I was taking a poll in gym on who had the best boobs in our class. Things change though, and I really like that it involves Grimmjow's and my body so close. Maybe I was just gay all along and didn't know it. That could probably explain my lack of interest in boobs an whatnot, but then again it could all just be for Grimmjow.

I lay back in my bed and sigh once again. Two more days left in the school week and the weekend is here. I could probably see Grimmjow at his place this time, if he lets me. Is that moving too fast? I haven't even declared at school that I'm officially dating him. I already have a general idea of what everyone will have to say. I'll mentally prepare myself for it in my dreams. WHo am I kidding? Those are probably gonna be full of a sweaty Grimmjow anyway...


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a little while hasn't it? So sorry. School has been in for me already. *sigh* I'll try to post sooner and make it biweekly at the most and weekly at the least from now on. This story will probably have one or two more chapters then I have a new one already in the works! Yes, it's another GrimmIchi, but I think it'll be much more fun~

* * *

Chapter 5

"What the hell Ichigo!? I thought we were best friends!? Why the fuck am I just now knowing about this!?" Renji shoved me hard, but not enough to make me hit the wall. He saw Grimmjow kiss me before going into school Friday.

"I just wanted things to be guaranteed before I made a fucking public announcement Renji! You were against it in the first place, so I didn't really want to tell you right away either..." I let my voice trail off , and he was quiet for a few moments at the edge of my bed.

"Listen Ichi, I just don't think he's a good guy that's gonna settle. I mean, he's had oral sex in closets. How do you know he's really into guys anyway? He could like you today and then some girl with huge tits tomorrow. You should date someone who you can trust. I heard Nnoitra talking about how they played you the other day too. Do you wanna date a guy like that?" I could hear the concern in his voice, but I couldn't help but feel angry. How dare he judge Grimmjow like that? He only knows what's floating in the halls. And about Nnoitra, he's just spreading shit that he wants people to hear and laugh at. Grimmjow apologized, so it's okay. I can trust him...

"Thanks for worrying Renji, but it's totally fine. Nnoitra just wants a few laughs from people. Grimmjow apologized and everything. So now we're dating." I say with an iced over calm.

"He made you cry Ichigo. That shit's not cool. Why would you date somebody that made you cry for just a laugh? I know he had to hurt you real bad to evoke tears. I don't want you to cry. I would never make you cry Ichigo." Somehow I feel like he meant something by that last sentence that treads past the friendship boundary. Yet, I just decided to ignore it.

"Renji, I can judge whoever I'm dating carefully alright. You don't just throw people away because of one mistake or one bad thing they've done. We've fought over the whole course of our friendship, but we never stopped being friends. Just let me handle this one alright? Grimmjow, he means something to me. I've never felt so attached to someone before. I swear, it's something more than just physically being with one another. He calls me and says how much he misses me everyday after school. He texts me all the time and says 'I miss you' and 'I wish you were here with me.' He tells me he NEEDS me Renji."

"If you say so, I just... I just don't want you to get hurt by some asshole he doesn't know what you're worth. I'll be here for you if he pulls any shit. I don't care how many guys he's almost killed or beaten, I'll fight him for you Ichigo. Take care. See ya Monday." He gets up and leaves. I heard the hurt, the worry, and the feelings all in his voice. I knew what the words meant. I knew what he wanted to really say. He didn't because he knew how much they would hurt me. He knew I would feel guilty for not noticing after all this time. No one has been there more for me than Renji. I'm one dense bastard to have realized just now.

It's even worse that I'm thinking about Grimmjow now. I want him to come comfort me. I want him to come tell me that it's not my fault for loving him and not Renji. Dammit. I'm a shitty best friend. I feel like crap. I lay flat on my bed and sigh heavily. See him Monday he says. Saturday has only just started.

* * *

"Yeah... right there Grimm. I like it..." His mouth enveloped my right nipple as I laid on his bed. He had invited me over after a couple hours of self loathing. As I predicted, he told me it wasn't my fault. He also expressed how glad he was that I took up for him. He's currently showing me all his appreciation. His hands firmly gripped my thighs as his mouth traveled over to the other nipple, he sucked harder this time. I moaned loudly and I could feel his lips turn into a smirk. My hands grip the comforter we were on top of, only clad in our boxers. I was getting harder by the second.

"How about I suck you today Ichigo? We've only been grinding against each other and kissing. I thought you might wanna go a bit further today." A blowjob!? He wants to give me a blowjob!? His face below my pelvis lapping at the head of my swollen cock. I could cum thinking about it. I bet his mouth would feel hotter than when we kissed. I nodded my had and he grinned as he slipped off my boxes completely. He could see my ass too! This is so embarrassing. I turned my head away.

"You look good enough to eat Ichi... I might lick a couple of other places too." I took in a sharp breath as the head of my dick passed his lips and entered his mouth. So much better than I expected. I almost thrusted into his mouth it was so good. He held my hips down with one hand while the other pumped my shaft. He was sucking so hard and as he moved up, his tongue lapped around the head and the slit. It was heaven. I turned my head back and he was staring right at my face.

"D-Don't look at me!" I squealed as he started moving faster. Soft pants and mewls were escaping me as he took more of my dick into his mouth. His eyes were hungry again and he kept pumping me, but removed his lips to speak.

"You wanna cum in my mouth? I don't mind since it's you. I'll even swallow. I'll drink all your cum Ichigo..." My face was the shade of a ripe tomato. He'd drink my semen? I came. And somehow, he was quick enough to open his mouth. He knew I wouldn't be able to hold it after those words. True to his word he swallowed. I heard it. He licked his lips and gave me that feral grin. I was hard again.

"I wanna taste yours." I said softly. He slid off his boxers effortlessly. I could have fainted. He was HUGE, and there was at least nine inches of manhood. I honestly didn't know what to do. But my body apparently did as I took the head into my mouth. He moaned loudly and gripped my hair as I began sucking him. His member was on fire in mouth mouth and hand that was pumping what couldn't fit. The pre-cum was salty. I started to take more of him into to my mouth and hummed around his throbbing erection.

"Ichigo... Fuck. Use your tongue more." I began to lick the slit and circle my tongue around the head, and he lets out a deep groan and fists my hair tighter. Soon, the head of his dick is hitting the back of my throat and I have to resist the urge to choke. He thrusts slightly, but I manage. Strangely, I feel myself getting even hotter as I hear him say my name while I let him mouth fuck me. I reach my free hand down and start stroking myself and moan around him, sending vibrations down to his thick base.

"Dammit! I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna fill up that sexy mouth of yours." It's hot, thick, and bitter. I swallow all of it. Grimmjow's semen pours down my throat and coats my tongue heavily. I pull away and swallow. He's panting slightly form his release, but he manages his signature grin. His eyes catch my other hand firmly gripping my weeping erection. He leans forward and kisses me. I feel high as his tongue enters my mouth, and his large palm covers mine and helps me stroke myself.

"G-Grimm... I want more of you. I wanna go all the way today. I'm so hot." I say almost out of breath. He took it all away with the previous kiss.

"Alright. Just warning you thou Ichigo. Once I start, I can't stop. I've wanted you for so long..." I can hear a predatory rumble in his chest. It's feral and wild. It scares me, yet I want him to take me even more because of it. I want Grimmjow to have me right now. He lays me back and makes me hold my legs. He leans down and starts licking my asshole.

"Ah! Your tongue is so hot... Y-You didn't have to lick it. Don't you have lube or something?" I continue to moans as his tongue prods my tight entrance and laps the area around it tenderly.

"I told you I was gonna lick you. I want to taste you Ichigo. All of you. Besides, your little pink pucker is twitching so much. It wants me to lick it." He continues to push his tongue in and out, tasting me as he says. I move my hips slightly. It's a strange sensation, but it soon morphs into the pleasure I've been craving. He sits up and grabs the lube that was conveniently placed on his nightstand, and rubs it in his hands to warm it up before coating my hole. He pushes a finger inside. Damn it hurts! He adds another one, and it stings a little.

"Relax Ichigo. You're too tight. It's gonna hurt if you don't let me loosen you up any." I try to relax as he says, and the pain from the fingers start to fade. He scissors them and moves them in and out slowly. It seems like he's searching for something...

"Oh fuck! There! That spot..." His finger prodded something inside of me and I arched my back. It felt so damn good! He's gotta do that more.

"That's called your prostate. I'm gonna be pounding into it momentarily Ichi." He takes his fingers away after a few more moments, and I whine at the loss. Yet, I know that what's coming next is gonna fill me up even more. I can feel the head of his dick prod at my entrance. I squeeze my eyes shut and grip the sheets as he grips my thighs. He leans forward and thrusts inside harshly.

"Fuck, Grimm! You could've gone slow... Dammit." It hurts so damn bad. I knew he was gonna stretch me, but shit! Big dick fucker...

"I could've but, I'm almost all the way in now. Just relax some more." Relax!? How about he try and relax with almost nine inches of thickness up his ass. I huff and take a deep breath as he pushes the rest of himself inside. I know he's probably bliss at the tightness inside of me, but too bad I don't feel the same bliss.

"Start moving Grimm..." I say past almost gritted teeth. He thrusts at a medium and even pace. It slowly gets better, but it's nowhere near my prostate. He shifts his hips around, looking for it I guess. He needs to fucking hurry up or I-

"Right fucking there! Again!" I yell and moan afterwards once he hits that spot again. It feels so good. I want him to keep hitting that spot, faster and harder. I already know he's got that smirk on his face. He starts to thrust his hips faster, continuously hitting my prostate.

"I bet you want it harder there, right?" He says panting slightly. "Well if you do, you gotta beg. Say my name." Not this superiority shit... I mean, I'll do it because honestly, I want him to fuck me harder. I just don't want him getting all this submissive crap in his head like it's gonna always happen.

"Pound me harder... Grimmjow. I want you to... keep fucking me in the ass. Please Grimmjow, I want more." I moan the words out between lewd noises and pants as his force increases.

"Oh fuck yes Grimm! Keep going! Feels so damn good..." My hand travels to my abandoned erection and starts pumping it feverishly. I wanna cum. I wanna cum so bad.

"You like that Ichi? You like me pounding into this tight hole of yours? I fucking hope so 'cause I'm gonna do it way more often now." He thrusts even faster than before, practically ramming into my spot. My hand starts to match the pace of his thrusts as it's fisted around my erection. I keep moaning and repeating his name every few seconds like a mantra. I can't last much longer as my thumb grazes the slit of my cock. I'm cumming hard across my stomach and chest. My abs tighten and my passage constricts forcefully around Grimmjow. He gets a few more thirsts in before he cums inside me. It's so hot. He fills me up competely and I shudder. He pulls out and I can feel his seed pour out of my ass.

"Grimm..." Is all I can say right now. This sex high is completely unbelievable. I'm floating. That was probably the best orgasm I've ever had.

"I know Ichigo. I love you to." He kisses me softly, yet passionately. It's warm and just right. He lays down next to me, and I roll over to face him with the small amount of strength I have left. He pulls my head into his chest and I quickly fall asleep, comfortably in his arms.


End file.
